


Tick-tock, Tick-tock...

by rhaneofterror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaneofterror/pseuds/rhaneofterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Saturday Special at Hogwarts is Home on livejournal.</p><p>Thank to Delphie and Kitty for being fabulous betas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tick-tock, Tick-tock...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Saturday Special at Hogwarts is Home on livejournal.
> 
> Thank to Delphie and Kitty for being fabulous betas

    Regulus could no longer stand to be around clocks. It was as if every tick was taunting him, reminding him that his time was slowly running out. Every miniscule movement of the second hand had him questioning his resolve, had him second guessing himself. There were no good outcomes if he went down this path, his death was certain no matter what happened. The only question was if he would die trying to retrieve the horcrux, or while destroying it. And if he somehow managed to succeed in both of those tasks he knew that Voldemort would hunt him down, and his death would be neither quick nor painless.

    Regulus tried his best to avoid clocks. He tried to avoid almost everything actually, especially his parents. They may not approve of Voldemorts methods, but they would approve of Regulus’s decision to sacrifice himself for a chance at weakening Voldemort far less. He could practically see the look of disdain and disappointment on their faces.

    The only comfort he had was knowing that Sirius would wholeheartedly approve of his decision - of course they were hardly on speaking terms. Trying to contact Sirius would get Regulus killed before he even had a chance to carry out his plans. But still, knowing that Sirius would approve of this ridiculous scheme lifted Regulus’s spirits a little. This was exactly the sort of hairbrained Gryffindor plan that would make his older brother swell with pride.

    So that is where Regulus was: completely isolated of his own volition with no one but Kreacher for company. He was constantly aware of his life slipping away, not able to keep from counting down the days until his inevitable death.

    Things couldn’t stay like that. His plans never played out as he wanted. He started noticing Severus staring at him, constantly, knowingly. And Regulus could swear Severus was trying to corner him, and that horrified him. Severus was extremely clever, Regulus knew that, he knew that there was every possibility that Severus suspected what Regulus was up to. They had been close once, before Regulus cut himself off from everyone, and even if Snape wasn't an accomplished Legilimens he knew Regulus’s mind, knew exactly how Regulus ticked, and that was dangerous, and it was terrifying. So he avoided Severus more than anyone, avoided even his gaze, but all of his efforts on that front were fruitless. Severus, could not, would not be avoided.

    A few weeks before Regulus was ready to act Severus finally managed to corner him, quite literally. Before Regulus could raise his wand in defense, Severus had privacy charms up and was hissing into his ear. “I know you are up to something, and I know it is something that would displease our Lord. Quit trying to hide from me. I have no intention of hurting you, or turning you in. Be at Spinner’s End tonight at eleven o’clock sharp.”

    And just as suddenly as the charms had been cast they were dropped. Severus left, his robe swirling around him as he walked. Regulus was left feeling more than a little stunned, and entirely unsure of what to do. There was a time that he trusted Severus more than anyone, but he was mostly loyal to the cause then, he certainly wasn’t considering turning traitor in those days. Was this a setup? Did Severus mean to ambush him? Or was he sincere?

    In the end, it didn’t really matter. If Severus did mean to turn him in, he would be dead before his plans could be carried out. But if Severus was telling the truth, having someone other than Kreacher to talk to would be a welcome change, especially if that someone were Severus.

    Shortly before eleven he apparated to Spinner’s End and was not at all surprised to find Severus waiting for him.

    “Do you intend to tell me this scheme of yours”

    “Do I have a choice?”

    “Not really, but I am sure you knew that when you decided to come.”

    Regulus collapsed next to Severus on the sofa, buried his face in his hands, and told Severus everything: his knowledge of the horcrux, where Voldemort planned to hide it, how he meant for Kreacher to die doing so, and Regulus’s plan to steal and destroy the horcrux. Severus just sat and listened silently and attentively.  
After Regulus had explained his plan Severus spent a few minutes sitting in thought.

    “You’re an idiot. You know that this will accomplish nothing.”

    “I know, but what else am I supposed to do? I can’t stand working for him any more, and trying to leave is a death sentence.I might as well try to do some good.”

    “There are other ways. One would think you were a Gryffindor as foolishly as you are going about this. You know me, do you think I actually still approve of the dark lord’s methods? The man — if you can still call him that — is mad, and has little chance of success, but you I’m not going to run out on some ridiculous suicide mission because of it, and neither should you.” Severus reached out and caressed his face, and Regulus couldn’t help relaxing into the touch. “You should have come to me sooner, Regulus, you should have known I wouldn’t do anything to harm you.”

    Regulus smirked at Severus. “Maybe I should have, but I hardly know who to trust, and it wouldn’t do to take unnecessary risks”

    Severus rolled his eyes. “No, it wouldn’t do at all.” His face hardens into a more serious expression. “I’m not going to let you do this, there are people who could do much more useful things with the information you have, and they can do it without you ending up dead. And as much as I would loathe having to be around him, you would possibly be able to reconnect with your pillock of an older brother.”

    “You’re talking about the Order! You’ve been working for them, and you didn’t tell me?!”

    “Well, as you said, I hardly know whom to trust, and it wouldn’t do to take unnecessary risks, and you are from a well known pureblood family.”

    Regulus couldn’t keep from smiling. Perhaps his days weren’t numbered after all.


End file.
